


If Blue be the Color of Life

by Aloice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Some kind of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloice/pseuds/Aloice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kind of weird stream-of-consciousness thing I came up with at 2 in the morning. Consider it my gift to my OTP on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Blue be the Color of Life

It comes with every fresh intake of breath –

            Every heartbeat –

                        Every time something snaps in my mind –

                                    Every impulse that drives me to gasp in pain –

            Every time the skies fold up ominously as I take my stand before the dead

                        Triumphant but always at a loss

                                    Blood intermingling with the iridescence of fluorite –

 

It leaves a stain on everything in my sight –

            Every storm –

                        Every word in a journal of passion and hate –

                                    Every step in a gloomy corridor built for no one –

            Every night when I dwell in the shadows waiting for someone to understand

                        Yearning but too proud to say

                                    Only raw belief separates the living and the dead –

 

It shatters my being while making it whole –

            Every regret –

                        Every time I surrender to raw power or fear –

                                    Every tear shed for something never meant to be –

            Every dream about cool hues breeding far more dangerous types of insanity

                        Longevity yielding grudges

                                    Sometimes even millennia cannot easily forgive –

 

However, on the other hand –

 

It sweeps past oblivion and mega parsecs –

            Every love –

                        Every reminder that we are the same

                                    Every moment I see you and remember myself –

            Every move that reveals bravery, romanticism, idealism and naked wonder

                        Oblivious but predestined

                                    The one that I would gamble a broken psyche for –

 

It evokes in me the strange taste of wind –

            Every wisp –

                        Every photon dancing in the currents

                                    Every time I promise to steal your breath away –

            Every second I spend with my head buried somewhere on your shoulders

                        Transcending the eternal

                                    Our colors finally blending into one and the same –

 

That is when

I tell you

Blue is the color of life... 


End file.
